thedevilscarnivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavens Caste System
showing off the Caste System]] Heaven's Caste System is a numbering role system that Heaven uses to divide its residents. It is first seen in The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia! There are seven castes in Heaven, One being the role of the highest honor, and Seven being the lowest role for the common working class. The casts are as follows; # Animal Companions # Shepherds of the Flock # Plumes and Peltry # Birds of Song # Watch Dogs # Preying Beasts # Working Horses and Cora in front of a poster advertising the Caste System]] 1. Animal Companions "One thy animal companions - At thy lap, prance with abandon" Animal Companions are the top caste in Heaven- they are God's personal lapdogs. The Agent is the only Animal Companion shown in The Devil's Carnival, and he is very devoted to God and the laws of Heaven. God seems to care for his lapdogs - or at least The Agent - more than the rest of his animals. Everyone in Heaven seems to dream of someday becoming an Animal Companion, as seen when Geraldine says "Cheers to becoming a One, sisters!" Titles: Pets, lapdogs 2. Shepherds of the Flock "Two are shepherds of the flock who teach and cultivate thy stock" Shepherds of the Flock are the second highest caste in Heaven- they are the ones who oversee the work and direct those lower than them. The Librarian and The Designer are the only two 'Shepherds' that are seen in The Devils Carnival . They aren't seen interacting with God and there is no conversation or lines so there seems to be no fanfare about it. Songs: Hitting On All Sevens (The Librarian) 3. Plumes and Pelts "Three of poultry, three of feather grace thy halls with silk and heather" Those that work as caste three's seem to be those that make the designs , fashion styles - or style- and control what people wear and what they think is the height of fashion by doing so. They made June's dress when The Agent asked her to be his date to a party. 4. Birds of Song "Four for birds of song that hymn and chirp devotion by thy wind" Birds are only seen twice- at the beginning where the applicants are swept into a white receptionist room and the middle of the movie with The Publicist. It is shown towards the end of the movie that Cora was eventually promoted from a Seven to a Four when she is seen as a member of His Ladies of Virtue. 5. Watch Dogs "Five are watching dogs that wait, sniffin' out thy truth and straight" The only known Watch Dog is the Watchword. He can be seen in the background multiple times during the movie, reading a newspaper and listening in on conversations. The Watch Dogs' purpose seem to be to keep Heaven, or perhaps the Author, updated on the latest gossip and happenings. Songs: The Watchword's Hour 6. Preying Beasts "Six are beasts of prey that gnaw, explain they word with tooth and claw" They are the enforcers of Heaven. They interrogate those who may have done something out of order, or against the rules. They seem to be the police workers of Heaven, though they can actually beat people up just based of suspicion of treason. Translator Batez and Translator Bentz are the only known Beasts of Prey. Titles: Translator Songs: Good Little Dictation Machines 7. Working Horses "Seven working horses, haul their mighty labors till they fall in line" They are the lowest class of Heaven and supposedly only work as the servants and workers for the jobs no one else wants. This seems to be the starting point for all of Heaven's animals, as all of the Applicants are working towards becoming Sevens. However, it is possible to be promoted, as seen when Cora is shown as a Songbird at the end of the movie.